Footage For Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo)
Here is a list of footage for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo). Movie Used *Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo) (TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's Version) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used In Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo) Super Monkey Ball Adventures *Monkey Ball (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (GameCube & N-Gage) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (GameCube) *Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Super Monkey Ball Jr. (Game Boy Advance) *Sega Superstars (PlayStation 2 EyeToy game features Super Monkey Ball as minigame) *Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll (Nintendo DS) *Super Monkey Ball Adventure (PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Portable) *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt 2 (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition (iPad, Android, Windows Phone1) *Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball 3D (Nintendo 3DS)2 *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz (PlayStation Vita)3 *Super Monkey Ball Bounce (Android, iOS) Disney Footage *Goofy Cartoons *Goofy Movies *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Tickety Toc Footage *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle Time *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles and Flippy *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith and Russell (HTF) *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Roy Atwell - Doc *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy *Otis Harlan - Happy *Eddie Collins - Dopey *Pinto Colvig - Grumpy *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom and Petunia *Tara Strong - Bubbles and Giggles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Charlie Adler - Cow and Chicken *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *John Fiedler - Piglet *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Keith Mitchell - Young Tod *Corey Feldman - Young Copper (Cartoon Network Films and Shows) Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage (Disney Films and Shows) Winnie the Pooh (Movies) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Halloween Heffalump Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well Pixar Films *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) Disney Films *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Zootopia (2016) Universal Studios *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Mondo Films and Shows) Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle (Disney Footage) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Littlest Pet Shop Footage Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2 #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose #Topped with Buttercream #Trading Places #Sweet Truck Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the batter #What did you say #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze #Eight Arms To Hold You #Heart Of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What MeMe Worry #The Big Feathered Parade #A Day At The Museum #Alligators And Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Grounded #Inside Job #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Plane It On Rio #The Expo Factor, Part 1 #The Expo Factor, Part 2 Animated Shorts 1 #Tail-Rave-Ium #The Ladies of LPS #Littlest Pet Peeves #Eau de Pepper #Where'd the Escargot? #Life of Cake #The Fire Hydrant Song #Naptime's a Ball #Just Not Into It #Monkey Chase Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin' #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a... Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Animated Shorts 2 #The Biggity-Big Dog Show #Sour Puss #So Like Bored #OmmmMG #What's Next? Season 4 #The Tortoise and the Heir #Pitch Purrfect #Ivan the Terrific #Senior Day #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors #Game of Groans #The Tiniest Animal Store #Spendthrifty #Un-Vetted #Pump Up the Panda #Snipmates #Guilt Tripping #Petnapped! #Steamed #Two Peas in a Podcast #Go Figure! #A Leah Rose by Another Name #It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World #Race Team: Buttercream #On the Same Page #Paint a Picture, It'll Last Longer #Bake It 'Til You Make It #Seeing Red #Littlest Pet Street: Part 1 #Littlest Pet Street: Part 2 #LPS: The Moosical Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *Run with Us - Lisa Lougheed (plays at the beginning and the end of the movie) *11 - Rainfall (plays during the storm) *Dream - Everly Brothers (plays when the storks deliver the babies to their parents as Stephen and his friends enter) *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Casey Jr leaves for town and arrives at town) *Thomas' Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Donald Duck tries to make his special delivery) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) (plays when Donald Duck makes his way to the train and climbs along the top of the train cars) *My Little Buttercup (Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side) (plays when the birthday begins) *07 - Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Kiki finally gets her baby named Lumpy) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the females annoy Baby, causing MeeMee, Stephen, and the others to stand up to them, and close the door on them) *Midday Gardens (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when MeeMee, Baby, Stephen, and the others go to sleep) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when the tent is put up and morning comes) *Draaiorgel de Venlo - The merry go round broke down (plays when the parade starts playing and marching) *You Lose! (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Video Game) (plays when Andrew and Baby fall down) *The Mud Song - Jumpstart Kindergarten (1998) (plays when Stephen and the others clean Andrew and Baby up) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the heroes have fun) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the kids arrive and tease poor Baby) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when MeeMee goes crazy) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when MeeMee is in a cage and Baby, Stephen, and the others is lost and when Mickey Mouse insults the females) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females talk and gossip and pretend not to see Baby) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Baby walks away) *Pirates! Part 2 (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mickey stand up to fight the females) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mickey goes over to Baby, Stephen, and the others and try to cheer him up) *Percy's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Mickey, Baby, Stephen, and the others have a talk and become friends) *Now That We're Men (The Spongebob Squarepants: Video Game) (plays when Pelinore and Ector have a talk before Ector goes to bed) *47 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when Mickey gets an idea each time) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mickey sneaks over to the tent without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Mickey disguises himself to talk to Ector about Baby being a climax) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Ector gets the idea of using Baby) *230 - (Ambient) The Tunnels of the Knaaren (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays in the circus when Ector announces the girls ready to stand on the ball) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females climb on top of each other) *192 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 2 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females are all ready) *084 - The Great Hall (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Ector announces while the females are trying to keep their balance) *Try Again! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Baby is teased by the audience and refusing to go on stage) *The Breakdown Train (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Stephen and the others try to get Baby going and pokes him and when the characters try to help Baby to fly) *191 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 1 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Baby gets going) *Thomas's Danger Theme (Thomas Gets Bumped) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Baby ends up approaching trouble and when he, Stephen, and the others fly down a tree) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the ball goes out of control and the tent breaks apart) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Lumpy is wounded and Mickey, Stephen, and the others feel sorry for him) *008 - The Fairy Council ~Under the Starlight~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Casey Jr steams onward) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females are injured and having a talk) *081 - Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the clowns are trying to get Baby twice and when Baby is trying to fly while falling) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Baby falls into a pool) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the clowns have a chat) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Mickey, Stephen, and the others are cleaning Baby and trying to cheer up) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mickey, Stephen, and the others take Lumpy to see MeeMee) *OC Times - I Will Go Sailing No More (plays when MeeMee sings and when Baby leaves) *The Clown Song - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns talk and leave) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mickey, Stephen, and the others decide to have a drink) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns surrender and dance around Mickey, Stephen, and the others) *Spring Song - Felix Mendelssohn (plays in the morning light) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the characters, Mickey, Stephen, and the others have a chat each time) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Vocal Spectrum 3) (plays when the characters sing about Baby) *109 - Hot Air Flight (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Baby manages to fly and when he flies around the circus arena) *47 - Once More (Rayman 1) (plays when the newspaper tell that Baby is flying) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Baby flies and reunites with his mother) Category:Footages Category:Movie-Spoof Travels